redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SalemtheCruel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SalemtheCruel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 11:08, August 26, 2011 Hey Salem, welcome to my very own Redwall wiki site, feel free to make article of your own characters and make fanfinctions about them, if you need any help, ask any of the admins, like me, Barty or Red, so far those are the current admins, enjoy it here on Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:20, August 26, 2011, (UTC) Cool! I just got my new sneakers XD Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong Will do, can you hold on for a second? Niko Banks 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Salem, would you like to chat on Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki Chat? Niko Banks 14:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Salem!!!Redmight 01:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't really have any ideas right now, but I will comment on the Blademaster taleRedmight 01:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh black lightning sounds awesome!!!!Redmight 01:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) (drools in anticipation) AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Redmight 01:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Not right now Salem I"m a bit busy again and I can't really type that well in this messaging thing, I'll tell you once chat is back again.Redmight 02:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Salem!! see you tommorrow!!!Redmight 02:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Its ok Salem, keep trying to get on Wiki Chat, and if that does not work, we can use the talk pages to chat. , |text= You don't even know where it is! Your plan is laughable! }} 12:20, October 17, 2011, (UTC) Hey Salem, skal left speeqe so its safe for you to come back on RWW speeqe, Me and Red are on and we'll be there when you get on :) Niko Banks 21:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Salem, I saw you were on speeqe earlier on, why did you leave? I was bout to get on D: , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 07:40, October 27, 2011, (UTC) Whats wrong? Salem whats wrong, did Red come back and say he was leaving whe wiki?......and how would you know that? Niko Banks 09:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Story He was a nice character and I was sorry to see him go. I guess you'll explain what happened in greater detail later; LMK when you do. God Bless! -ScottyBlue I like the way it flips from first-person to omnicient viewpoint the best, probably; you hadnle that pretty well. -Scotty How are you liking my newest fanfic Little Flower? I'm going to add another chapter to it soon, but after that I'm going to focus on getting Gingiverian done. -Scotty (my sig is messed up at the moment), in case you were wondering) My philosphy on art and writing is that God gives everyone their own unique style. We can't all be Brian Jacques; mine isn't exactly like his, and I don't think anyone can get it perfectly. My sister just noticed, when I wrote the real books I'm trying to publish, that the style was kind of similar to Redwall so I thought I'd give some Redwall Fan Fiction a shot for fun. Don't feel bad about your stories; as long as it's from the heart, it's in your style and that's the way it should be. God Bless! -ScottyBlue Uh....I'm not 100% sure what "developing a character" means. When I write a story I just make up the characters as I go, or as the ideas spring to mind. ;-) -Scotty Ah, now I see; like how they progress and you get to know more about them as the story goes. I think you've done a fairly good job with that, giving lots of detail about the main characters and some - though not too much, which is kind of my problem - about the minor characters. God Bless! -Scotty No, I was saying that I'' tend to be way to detailed with minor characters but you handle them with just enough to where its not an information overload. -Scotty You're welcome! Oh, while you're here, I have a quick question to ask you. I'm trying to come up with names for Vaccar's preteen/just-out-of Dibbun age peers (not friends) in the Destroyer horde. The society is kind of a primitive one, so I'm trying to keep to one-syllable or either nickname-type names. I have a few here but I need one or two more, if you can come up with some. The names I have are Gree (male, oldest one of the gang, and a bully) Stunty (female, half the regular size for her age) and Scrapp (male, younger, very fierce). Any ideas for some more? -Scotty When I was 8 I was at my grandparent's house trying to watch TV with my Pawpaw, only he was a notorious channel-flipper and I like to pick a station and stay with it. My sister and I went to the back room to watch the TV in there and turned it to Redwall quite by accident. I fell in love with it right away; about a year later, this Librarian who was a friend of mine asked me if I'd read the book, which I hadn't known existed until that point. I've been reading the books ever since; I read really fast so just about every book on my "favorite books" list on the other wiki I've read multiple times over. God Bless! -Scotty I don't know for how many years I had the Idea for ''Gingiverian bouncing around with all the other stories in my brain but until I found the wiki I didn't know any legal way to write it down. -Scotty Sorry, Salem, I had to step away for a minute. I need to log out now but we can continue this conversation later, OK? :) God Bless! -Scotty Not for too terribly long; what do you need? -Scotty (sig is still messed up) I just meant I couldn't stay here for, say, an hour or more, that's all. -Scotty Sorry to hear that. Mind if I ask why? -Scotty. For starters, I'd say it'd be better to not try to force ideas to come to you; that doesn't always work out. Secondly, I think the problem is you have so many stories going at once it's hard to keep track; I've been in that situation before myself. If you already have a rough idea of a plot that extends to the end on any one of your other stories I would suggest focusing solely on that until you finish it, then moving on to your next project. This has worked fairly well for me, though I will be honest - it's not 100% guaranteed. But this is my advice nonetheless. God Bless! -Scotty It may take a while because I've got two long papers to write over the next couple weeks, and a group study project in one class. But, when we finish this one go ahead and give me the new descriptions and I'll get to work on it as soon as I find the time. -Scotty Rant away! :) -Scotty I'm sorry you feel that way, and I kind of agree with you. However, unless an author publishes a second book detailing what he wants people to get out of his first one, he can't have control over how every single person interprets the story; especially so when there's been an animated TV show made out of it. Besides, there are romances in the books - take Armel and Tam, for instance. -Scotty I've seen it. If she wants to create beaus for her avatar and some other characters I don't really see too much of a problem with it; that's her style and she's welcome to it as far as I'm concerned. Admittedly, it looks more "Twighlight" -y than "Redwall"-y, but I kind of like her pictures, myself. -Scotty If you'll forgive my saying this, I don't think it's particularly nice for us to talk about another user like this; after all, she may feel as insecure about her art as any other user might about their creations (me with my long and detailed stories, for instance). As I've said before, I believe everyone's got their own style they've perfected, and as a fellow artist I appreciate any work another artist might put hard work into, provided it's not intentionally crass or offensive. I mean no insult to you whatever; I'm just humbly requesting a change of subject, if that's all right. :) -Scotty That's perfectly all right, I figured that's what the problem was, really. Though with online talking instead of face to face, it's easy to get the wrong impression from words typed. That's why I'm always very careful to try to state my intentions clearly when I post anything that might be misunderstood. But, anyway, I will be praying for you as always and hopefully you and FM can work out your differences. :) My computer time is up; I'll see you later maybe. Looking foward to your picture, whenever you get the chance to put it up; by no means rush, though, take all the time you need. God Bless, and Over and Out! -ScottyBlue I'm doing pretty good; like I said, I've got two papers and a project to work on over the next fortnight, plus a wad of Christmas stuff at our church, but apart from being busy I'm ok. You? -Scotty Sounds cool! I'm having a bit of writers block with Gingiverian ATM - I've got the end (which is rather long) planned out to the last detail, but the two or three chapters between that point and where I am now are not worked out yet. I do have an idea for a new Little Flower chapter, though its debatable whether my computer will let me add it to what I have, or if I'll have to start a new post. Ah well, one must accept the problems that come with one's slow computer, I guess. -ScottyBlue Sure! -Scotty That sounds pretty cool! When I write, I tend to borrow from things that happen to me, too. For instance, Brother Willow's personality was loosely based on two or three people I know who aren't necessarily bad people but who insist they can't be wrong. The scene with Sy and the Dibbuns singing came about because I play the piano for the children's choir at our church; and, finally, Jettcoil and Whiptail are actually supposed to be two black snakes that took up residence in our yard and scared my mother half to death one year. -Scotty WOW Sure thing! And could you give me the name of that site while you're at it? That sounds awesome! -Scotty Pretty Cool! I'm going to try that with my character Nila from one of the books I'm trying to publish (see preview here: https://www.createspace.com/Preview/1087402). Thanks for finding that! BTW, did you ever come up with any names? It's OK if you didn't. -ScottyBlue Sure. Give me a second... -ScottyBlue Sorry, Salem, it's taking longer than I thought. I'm trying to hurry up with it though. -ScottyBlue Nila Sorry about the delay; I don't type quickly. Anywho, here it is! Name: Nila Skyefin Place of birth: An Isle in the North Seas Parents: Schüler and Garnett Skyefin (both deceased) Siblings: Amzin Skyefin Ethnic background: Not any ethnicity: is a Water Nymph, or Naiad Places lived: Dugout Home in bankside cave, tree house, vast underground palace Education: Naiads and Dryads don’t go to school Special training: Taught hunting, fishing, and rules of chivalry by father: taught storytelling, singing, and dancing by mother Jobs: Sergeant, and later Captain in her Majesty Queen Alvyna’s Royal Guard Salary:'' None'' Travel: Has been to every one of the three countries on the large island he lives on but nowhere else. Friends: Best friends are the dryads Rowan and Holly; also is good friends with his fellow soldiers, and with Princess Rilla of Montagnia (a human). '' Enemies: ''Odion the Thorn Wizard and his wife Acacia, who slaughtered many of his kin Dating, marriage: Is head over heels in love with Queen Alvyna but does not formally date her Children: None, unless you count Rilla - he and Amzin raised her What people does he most admire: His late father; his sister; Queen Alvyna; Princess Rilla Relationship with God: Firm Believer Overall outlook on life: "What happens to me doesn’t matter so long as my loved ones are safe" Does this character like himself: Debatable; knows he’s good at things like magic and music but has doubts about how good he is with relationships What, if anything, would he like to change about his life: His total, unreasoning terror of Queen Alvyna! Is he lying to himself about something? Not really; knows he’s in love with Alvyna but doesn’t want to admit it because he’s already embarrassed enough where she’s concerned How is he viewed by others: Kind, Brave, skilled, chivalrous, athletic, funny, but not particularly handsome (he is a naiad after all) Physical appearance:'' Basically like a human; Small like all nymphs; a little more than four feet tall. Has webbed hands and feet, and small fins on his wrist and ankles. Has a large one on his back.'' Physical build: Like that of an Olympic track racer: very slender Posture: Straight most of the time; depends on mood Head shape: Slightly narrow with a square chin. Eyes: Extremely large and very blue; expressive Nose: Comparatively large; sticks out a bit but not that noticeably Mouth: Smile is a bit lopsided but other than that nothing to note here Hair: Blue, short, straight; styled sticking up, with a kind of curl at the front. (this is hard to describe and a picture would show better what I mean) Skin: Clear/pale Tattoos/piercings/scars: Left ear is pierced for an earring but he doesn’t wear it often. All naiads paint symbols on their arms and face for special events, and he is no exception, though he doesn’t like them and washes them off as soon as he gets the chance. Voice: Pleasant Tenor; rises in pitch when he gets angry, lowers when he’s sad or upset about something Right- or left-handed: Ambidextrous when fencing but doesn’t write; how would you hold a pen with webbed hands? '' Handicap: ''None What you notice first: The fins on his arms and the big one on his back; the naturally blue hair Clothing:'' No shirt. Bright blue sapphire belt. Bright blue, scale-studded swimming tights (like an Olympic swimmer might wear), that have holes through which his toes and heels protrude. Long Sapphire chain necklace with a leaping fish pendant at the end. Silver wristbands with slits for his fins and a blue cloak with a silver pin which fastens over one shoulder (this is a symbol of office and he doesn’t wear it often)'' How would he describe himself: A typical naiad, no more, no less. Health/disabilities: Naiads and Dryads don’t die of age or disease Strongest/weakest character traits: Fiercely loyal; once his respect or love is earned you have it for keeps. '' How much self-control and self-discipline does he have: ''About average Fears: Queen Alvyna; anyone he cares for being hurt because he wasn’t there to help Political leaning: None: this story is set in a medieval fairy-tale type world Talents: Swimming (duh), dancing, singing, use of natural naiad magic What people like best about him: His normally fun-loving nature, when nothing bad is going on; his devotion to duty Interests and favorites: Loves dancing with a passion (most nymphs do), running races, and other athletic activities. Really likes to attend parties. Food, drink: Eats just about anything Music: Likes all music Color: Blue; it’s his natural hair, eye, and fin color so what choice does he really have? Best way to spend a weekend: Pool Party in the local river! '' A great gift for this person: Just spend time with him'' Typical expressions: The lopsided smile When happy: Eyes shine; laughs loudly When angry: Teeth show; glare could split rocks When sad: Gets very quiet and uncommunicative. Does not weep if he can possibly help it. Idiosyncrasies: Not very fond of animals, except for food. Very organized; likes to always have a plan, when possible. Laughs at: Sister, when she’s angry; she looks pretty silly when she’s mad. Also laughs at pranks when the recipient isn’t seriously hurt by them. Ways to cheer up this person: Throw a party Ways to annoy this person: Deliberately leave him uncertain about something Hopes and dreams: Someday working up the courage to tell Alvyna how much he cares for her; ridding his home of the threat of the Thorn Wizard; successfully raising Rilla and finding her a suitor What’s the worst thing he’s ever done to someone and why: He’s killed many a foe in battle '' Greatest success: ''Being promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard Biggest trauma: The horrible battle in which hundreds of naiads and dryads were slain or taken captive by Odion; he was sent to get help, but while he was gone he lost all his family save his sister, and Alvyna was poisoned and very nearly killed '' What does he care about most in the world: ''His home, his People, his family, his friends Does he have a secret: He’s an incurable eavesdropper What does/will he like best about the other main character(s): Most of them are fun to be around and provide him much amusement What does/will he like least about the other main character(s): The ones who are stubborn and refuse to be open to his views really get on his nerves If he could do one thing and succeed at it, what would it be: Drive Odion from the land Most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him: When some of his friends found out he liked Alvyna; she asked him to dance with her at a ball and the expression on his face told the rest He is the kind of person who: Would quite literally rather die than leave a friend in distress Shoot! -Scotty Pretty Good, I should say; I've enjoyed it so far and i'm looking foward to seeing what you come up with later. Schoolwork beckons; I need to get off the computer now. Let me know when and if you have any ideas about the thing for Little Flower. God Bless! -Scotty SALEM!!!!!!! Where are you Salem? where did you vanish off to on Eagull, I've been waiting for you to come back on all day since you abandoned me earlier today, you have alot to explain when you get back on.Niko Banks 19:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there It was good; I felt sorry for Ragtail, I hate to see a character tortured, though It makes for a good story so it can't be avoided. How did you like my last Little Flower update? Are there any new characters you're really liking, besides Vaccar? -ScottyBlue I update literally as soon as I finish typing one myself; I say go for it. :) -Scotty There's a poll? I didn't even see it. -Scotty It was under chapter 29, and I did vote on it now. Thanks! I have a polls page myself, but I don't think anyone knows how to get to it :P. I need to publicize it more. Anyway, it's here: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Polls -Scotty Fire away! -ScottyBlue